


雾海流浪者

by Suvantola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Werewolf, Wolfsbane Potion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suvantola/pseuds/Suvantola
Summary: “我们每个人都是雾海中的流浪者。”※ HP吧2018年度征文，“我就知道自己2018年写不完”系列。※ 正剧向，十发完结。※ 狼人相关，时间线与混血王子并行。※ CP遵循原著，但CP不是主题，因此低糖甚至无糖。※ 原创人物略多，私设如山，致力于接续原著细节。※ 尽力考据，但也许仍有不严谨之处，欢迎指出。※ 对原著角色的描写包含个人理解，OOC倾向有。※ 笔力尚浅，欢迎批评。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在邓布利多的引导下，卢平准备潜伏至狼人群体中。  
狼人群体里的普通巫师，狼人奇怪的辈分，名为薇恩诺拉的狼，世界的语言与思维的盲区，假的金加隆，“西里斯·布莱克死了”。

卢平走在一片朦胧中，前方是老者灰蓝色的曳地长袍，后面是蛛腿刮过树皮的声音。邓布利多的胡须与白雾融为一体，袍子却破开雾气，向前行进。  
行至某处时邓布利多停下了脚步，越过老者肩头，卢平看到一处圆形残垣。身后蜘蛛私语嘈杂，下一秒狼嚎骤起，蛛群退避。  
黑暗里倏然现出一双绿眸。

卢平从没像现在这样恐惧过绿眸。他最要好的友人之子就有绿色的眼睛，似嫩叶鲜艳欲滴，也像翡翠玲珑剔透，与此刻他看到的这双绿眸全然不同。  
这双眼睛的主人从林中走出，蓬松毛发随呼吸起伏，利爪踩断枯枝，兽尾扫荡蚊蝇。它踏上圆形废墟，凝视来人。  
蝉鸣与应和的狼嚎无限拖长，空气中涌动着白昼余热，汗水缓慢蒸发，时间像迷失沼泽的孩子，沉陷，静止。

在那只野兽身后的幽暗中，陆续亮起萤火虫尾灯般的荧绿色。草木窸窣，几团毛茸茸的小家伙从林间滚出，惹得残垣上的兽转头低吼，幼崽们霎时瑟缩，匿于林间。  
卢平脚步微动，面前的狼形生物立马回首，凶恶呲牙。  
邓布利多示意卢平保持不动，同时侧过身子低语：“几年前你在霍格沃茨任教，有一次没来得及服用狼毒药剂就狼化了……”  
卢平点头，眼角余光瞥了一眼月亮，上弦月像野狼张阖的嘴，开膛破肚，叼扯出他不堪的记忆。他还记得那是和西里斯久别重逢的日子，也记得那天他造成的抓伤与摄魂怪的吻几乎令西里斯丧命。

“那时的你，和它有过冲突。”邓布利多见卢平脸色发白，语气变得柔和了些，“你没有伤害它。”  
月光擦过镜片，有一瞬遮盖了邓布利多的眼睛。卢平心绪低落，他不知道那是否是一个谎言。而后清冷银光褪去，老者湛蓝瞳仁重现，卢平顿时羞愧起来。当代最伟大的巫师之一给予他教职、居所、他所热爱且奢盼的一切，甚至尊重，而他却怀疑这位巫师会因同情而对他撒谎。哪怕只有一秒，也是亵渎。

像是想起了什么，邓布利多摸索着掏出水袋，向里面丢了一小撮毛发，一边嘟哝着“真是老了”一边将水袋递给卢平：“差点忘了这个。”  
水袋由一只焦黑的手托着，卢平有些惊讶，但仅止于神情。邓布利多面容和蔼，却并无说明之意。  
卢平伸手扑了空，邓布利多面容顷刻严肃：“最后确认一次，你真的愿意？”  
见卢平不答，邓布利多接道：“不管你承认与否，有些时候，逃避是另一种形式的在意。”  
卢平的视线闪烁了一下，接着他仿佛要证明什么，毅然接过水袋。

邓布利多焦黑的手压住水袋，有意不让卢平立即打开：“不要冲动，慢慢来。我相信你能够厘清个中关系。”  
卢平定定地看着老者，有那么几秒，他的视线越过老者身旁，投向那只狼形的兽，它早已敛起獠牙，站在废墟上静静地看着他们。  
而在卢平心上，安睡着一个甘甜却不敢触碰的梦，梦里发色变幻的女巫向他招手：“莱姆斯。”  
他缩回手，虚影随之破碎。  
卢平视焦重聚于邓布利多身上，无声地诉说答案。

老者微笑，牵动皱纹。  
卢平将水袋托到嘴边，喝前问道：“我将变成谁？”  
邓布利多饶有兴趣地看着卢平喝下复方汤剂：“这是个好问题，不过这既无关紧要也至关重要。”  
尾音完全消散在空中时，卢平彻底成了他者的模样。

“如果你问的是姓名的话——他叫赫隆尼尔。然而，在你即将去的地方，除了极少数狼人外，名字毫无意义，个体的辨别由其他指称替代。如果你问的是身份的话——他是芬里尔•格雷伯克手下一员。狼人聚居地的狼人们称他为饲狼者。”  
在某个熟悉的名字跳入耳中时，卢平攥紧了拳。  
停顿了一会儿，邓布利多一边在长袍口袋里摸索着什么一边补充：“只不过，这位赫隆尼尔先生，不是狼人。”

闻言，卢平惊愕地看向邓布利多。  
“这也是他向我求助的主要原因。狼人群体内部似乎暗潮涌动，赫隆尼尔先生害怕自己不是狼人的事实会暴露。”邓布利多回头看了看废墟上的狼，“至于赫隆尼尔先生为什么不是狼人——据他所说，他的生父是狼人，而生母则是普通巫师。”  
“生父生母？”卢平有瞬间的恍惚。  
“他的生母生下他不久后因病去世，他的生父便将他带回了狼人聚居地。在他五岁时，他的生父也去世了。之后他被芬里尔•格雷伯克收养，芬里尔•格雷伯克甚至还违背狼人聚居地的规定，秘密地给他起了‘赫隆尼尔’这个名字。不过，真正抚养赫隆尼尔的却是另外一对狼人夫妻。”

“那他原本的名字呢？他的生母难道没有给他起名字吗？”卢平问。  
“除了在狼人聚居地出生的孩子们之外，所有人都有一个原本的名字，但在成为狼人、移居狼人聚居地后，他们绝口不提这个名字。因为，这个名字所代表的一切，已经死去了。”

见卢平没有追问，邓布利多接着解释：“那里的辈分关系由被何人转化成狼人、何时被带回狼人聚居地这两个因素决定，所以你认知中有关世界的一切都可能会被颠覆。就比如，抚养赫隆尼尔先生的狼人夫妻，就年龄来说，理应是芬里尔•格雷伯克的父辈，但就狼人聚居地的辈分来说，他们是芬里尔•格雷伯克的兄姊——他们和芬里尔•格雷伯克经由同一个狼人转化，并在芬里尔•格雷伯克之前来到狼人聚居地。”  
“那对狼人夫妻，男人被称为画师，女人被称为女主人，因为她给其他狼人提供住宿的地方。除此之外还有图书管理员、指挥家等等。”

“顺便一提，这匹狼名叫薇恩诺拉。它还有个孪生兄弟叫苏万多拉，等你到了狼人聚居地就能见到了。无论是对人类还是对狼人来说，它们都是非常敏感的存在。关于它们，我只能说到这里。你只需将它们看成有魔法力量的神奇生物就行了，还请你不要深究。”  
卢平点了点头，而后看向薇恩诺拉：“……人形的狼人没有名字，纯粹的狼形生物却有名字。”  
“是啊。”邓布利多赞许，“世界从来不乏这种趣事。”

“我想，在那个世界的所有趣事中，最令人着迷却遗憾的一件是——那里的语言曲折而破碎，有着无穷无尽的结合与缩略，不知是进化还是退化。文句由异国异族的语词拼凑而成，已经死去的语言在那里获得新生。语言是思维的子集，但他们明明说着世界的语言，却囿于一隅，被‘狼人’这个存在刺瞎了双眼、震聋了双耳。”  
面前老者的话音穿透肋骨，直入心脏。看着邓布利多依旧带笑却似有所指的神情，卢平默然。  
“这即是突破点。”  
说完，邓布利多迈步，经过卢平身旁时，手划过卢平的上衣口袋。

“现在，慢慢地蹲下来。”邓布利多的声音从卢平身后传来。  
卢平照做。  
邓布利多也面朝残垣蹲了下来：“不要直视它，慢慢低下头，四十五度的角度就可以了。”  
卢平垂着头，余光瞥到薇恩诺拉向前一步，微微伏低身子，伸着脖子嗅闻。半晌，它更进几步，在两人面前左右巡回。  
“现在向它的方向慢慢伸手。”  
薇恩诺拉停止踱步，转而径直靠近他们。  
又过了许久，指尖突然与湿漉漉的鼻头相接，惊惧霎时蹿过四肢百骸，卢平抑住缩手抬头的冲动，僵硬地维持着原来的姿势。  
粗重鼻息绕两人转了一圈，回到废墟前。

“好了，现在你可以过去了。”邓布利多声音轻快，“放下手，保持蹲着的状态，慢慢地挪过去，记住不要直视它。”  
卢平屏息，挪到薇恩诺拉的面前。  
它的躯体在卢平视野里放大，不经意间抬眼一瞥却看到它的眸，绿似冰冷苔原，却也是某种意义上的净土。  
而后又是一声令人毛骨悚然的仰天长嚎。  
卢平不禁抬头看它，陌生的身影与熟悉的心魔重叠，心下生惧。

“卢平！”  
邓布利多的疾呼唤回卢平的神志，他连忙低头。  
屏息许久，薇恩诺拉没有发怒的迹象，邓布利多才指导卢平做下一步动作：“依旧保持蹲着的姿势，慢慢转身。”  
此时卢平忽然想到一个问题，于是边转身边问：“关于复方汤剂……”  
“你不用担心，在那里还有另一名线人，她会帮助你制作复方汤剂。”在邓布利多说这话的时候，薇恩诺拉绕着卢平转了一圈，“你只需要定期回来取一些赫隆尼尔先生的毛发就行了。”

“我该如何联系您？”卢平用余光瞟了右侧的狼形生物一眼。  
“你先将右手搭到它身上——脖颈侧边。”邓布利多看着卢平缓慢伸手，然后回答了卢平的问题，“在你上衣口袋里有一枚假的金加隆，硬币边缘本应刻着铸币妖精的编号，但在这枚假币上，这些数字会变动，显示下次的会面时间。通常我会提前几天定下时间。这些数字变化时硬币会发热，你能感觉得到的。至于地点，还是在这里——禁林里的这处圆形残垣。这里已是禁林中被划归为霍格沃茨校外的地方了。”  
卢平从口袋里掏出那枚假加隆，有些不可思议：“这是什么时候……不过这真是个好方法。”  
“格兰杰小姐会很感谢你的夸赞的。”邓布利多微笑。

“最后一个问题，这位赫隆尼尔先生，或者说，‘我’，此行为何？”卢平将假加隆放回口袋里。  
“表面上是和薇恩诺拉出来打猎，实际上是来找我寻求帮助。”顿了一下，邓布利多补充道，“此外，还有一个十分特殊的、私人化的任务。”  
“什么？”  
“赫隆尼尔先生不愿意详述。他只说，当有人向你问起布莱克家族的事情，你就告诉那人——”

时间似乎变得暧昧起来。  
当卢平听清邓布利多所言的刹那，思绪疯转却骤停，鲜血沸腾又冰冻。  
甚至，穹顶星辰闪耀并熄灭。  
他听到当代最伟大的巫师之一对他说：“——西里斯•布莱克死了。”  
下一秒，卢平被幻影移形的幽暗漩涡吞噬。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卢平初次来到狼人聚居地。  
施了无痕伸展咒的楼房，名为苏万多拉的狼，凋零的玫瑰，狼人中的异类，散落的印有某些单词的书页，满墙冷色调的画作，洁白杯底的黑犬，演奏协奏曲的乐团。

月挂夜空，却照不亮前行的路。燠热与幽暗相融而动，似乎在忐忑不安地等待骤雨的到来。  
卢平穿过山林，在一片突如其来的空地前停下。野兽的喘息漂浮在他面前的虚空中，时轻时重，若隐若现。  
一点光芒倏然显现在半空中，随即自球顶扩散成圈，最后落至空地边缘。屏障褪去，出现在卢平眼前的是一位老妇人和一匹狼。

在看到卢平那张虚假的面容后，老妇人笑了笑，给了他一个拥抱：“打猎如何？”  
“不甚理想。”卢平审慎地猜测这位老妇人的身份。  
老妇人没有立即追问，因为从她身后空地中央的屋子里传来叫喊，似乎惊慌于房屋的无痕伸展咒正在失效。  
“马上回来！”老妇人大声回应，又跟卢平说，“快些进去吧。我不能离开屋子太远，你知道的。”  
卢平点头，他几乎能够确定，面前的人就是给其他狼人提供住处的女主人了。只是没想到，作为芬里尔•格雷伯克狼人世界里的姐姐，竟是这么一位大约已至耄耋之年的老人。  
他慎重迈步，踏入这片陌生的领域。  
女主人魔杖向上一提，卢平背后的屏障瞬间重建。

卢平看着那匹与薇恩诺拉神似的狼，想起邓布利多提到过的苏万多拉——薇恩诺拉的兄弟，然后跟随那位女主人走向屋子。  
薇恩诺拉奔向苏万多拉，它们闹作一团。顷刻，苏万多拉停了下来，看向走进屋内的卢平。待到房门阻隔了视线，它又看向窗边望着这一切的男人。  
薇恩诺拉率先向屋子跑去，在窗台下对着那个男人呲牙。男人皱眉，一脸厌恶地走开了。薇恩诺拉回头，等着苏万多拉追上来。

当两匹狼从窗户跳入屋内的时候，狼人们正在宽敞大厅内进行着协奏曲的练习。前一匹的狼尾与后一匹的狼腿接连扫过窗台上的玫瑰盆栽，清脆的碎裂声叫停了狼人们各自练习时的杂乱乐音。  
永葆鲜艳的魔法失效，泥土散乱，花瓣触地即凋萎。  
大厅一角，一个抱着几本书籍的女人疯狂尖叫起来，像是为戛然而止的乐章续上应有的尾音一般。她手中的书被抛出，松散的书页从中滑落。  
乐团里的首席小提琴手掩着耳朵，心痛地前来查看干瘪的玫瑰。

尖叫打开了乌合之众的话匣，一时间蜩螗沸羹，各种语言如溃堤洪水般袭来，随声而到的还有或轻蔑或冷漠或畏惧的视线，它们涌向两匹狼，以及伪冒饲狼者的卢平。  
他站在群体边缘，动弹不得，而注视愈长，他离人群也就愈远。  
他觉得熟悉，而这种永无天日的亲切，本质却是陌生与隔阂。  
那日他告别办公室，拎着箱包，走过时钟的巨大摆锤，廊上满是穿着黑袍的孩子们。随着他的步伐，他们在拥挤的走廊上腾出游弋的圆圈。在这条无法跨越的沟壑里，他被无法揭去的幕布包裹，一步一步，缓慢地走完了全程。  
他忘不了那时他们朝他投来的形形色色的目光——与此刻相似的，甚至一模一样的目光。

它们穿透发肤，凿开血肉，刺上脊骨。

“异类”。

卢平抿唇，嘴角勾出一丝苦涩。他转过头，不再看向人群。  
双目渎职，听觉却愈发灵敏。纷纷议论灌入耳中，容不得半点延宕。  
就在此时，刚刚从窗边走开的男人看着这沸反盈天的景象，额侧青筋跳动，抽出魔杖，抵住喉头：“安静！”  
震耳欲聋。  
喧嚣霎时消失，就连抑制不住尖叫的女人也被女主人施了无声咒。

男人不满地看向卢平：“饲狼者！”  
卢平愣了一秒，意识到是在喊自己，于是抬头望去，毫不意外地落入一抹不耐的视线中。  
“将盆栽收拾干净。”命令简洁明了，而后男人话锋一转，直指刚才尖叫的女人，“然后是你，亲爱的图书管理员，将书页整理好、书籍归回原位。”  
“这之后，你们俩，带着那两只畜牲，一起跟我来。”男人继续道，“剩下的人继续练习！”

短暂的沉默后，尖利与低沉、绵长与短促同时在大厅中回响。  
卢平在这些破碎音符的包围中将狼藉理净，抬首看到两匹狼正绕着图书管理员转圈，解去无声咒的她一边呢喃低语，一边轻抚狼的皮毛，与之前尖声厉叫的疯癫形象截然不同。  
卢平眼尖地发现有一纸书页藏于桌底阴影，于是前去捡起，目光扫过文本，仅余下寥寥数词的记忆，他将纸张递给图书管理员，后者深深看了他一眼，接过并道谢。

处理妥当后，卢平和图书管理员跟着男人来到一间房间的门前。  
男人随意敲了敲门，在等屋内人答复之时，男人向卢平和图书管理员发问：“你们为什么不用魔法呢？”  
图书管理员眼神放空，似在神游，听到人声方才反应过来：“……什么？”  
门颤颤巍巍地开了，男人没再说什么，快步走了进去。

步入屋内，卢平觉得自己仿佛领着两匹灰狼，置身山脉之巅，怀抱银剑，沐浴星辰。  
大大小小的画作挂满墙壁，不同母题却有相同元素，蓝绿紫接驳，黑白灰补缺，色调冷却酷暑。  
拐杖点地，一位老人松开门把手，走向房间另一角的沙发，声音沙哑：“坐。”  
卢平看着那位老人，再联系满室画作，推测他应该是邓布利多所言的画师，芬里尔•格雷伯克之兄，女主人的丈夫。

老人率先坐了下来，男人则站到老人身后。图书管理员刚坐下就被男人叫住，让她腾出位置给饲狼者。她看了看对面的老者与男人，面无表情地站到一旁，两匹狼又绕着她转圈。  
卢平窘迫地坐到老人和男人的对面。  
女主人的到来打破了令人局促的寂静，她端来一壶茶供四人享用。

谈话自此开始。  
“关于——”老人身子微微前倾，喉头似在发颤。  
沙发后的男人不合时宜地咳嗽了一声。老人僵住半秒，身子慢慢后靠，直至背贴柔软沙发。  
“保险起见，关于你的身份，我们需要确认一下。”

来了。  
卢平心下紧张，但还是佯作冷静地点头，端起茶杯，小啜一口。  
“当你第一次踏入这个房间时，我正在做什么？”  
卢平继续啜饮，氤氲热气模糊双眼，但他仍能看到杯底茶渣抖动起来，歪歪扭扭地排成一行小字。  
他放下茶杯，照着那行小字念出：“作画。”

老人欣慰地笑了。就在卢平放下心来时，老人忽然站起来，张开双手，追问：“哪一幅？”  
卢平看着对面的两人，心又悬空起来。余光突然瞥到朝向他一侧的杯身有了动静，于是环视墙上画作，状似努力回忆。  
待到杯身上的花纹卷成词句的模样，卢平回答：“它不在这里。”  
老人坐下，放任自己陷入沙发中。  
卢平看着状态由紧绷转换成放松的老人，他知道自己答对了，也知道自己猜对了，面前的老人，就是画师。

半晌后，画师坐直，双目炯然：“关于布莱克家族——”  
卢平看一眼逆光而立的男人，他多希望这个男人能像前一次那样出声制止。  
卢平张嘴，却发现喉舌硬直，拒绝出声。  
西里斯•布莱克。  
这个名字，他曾默念无数次，但却没有一次真正、完整地呼唤过——就连这个名字的主人飘往帷幕彼端时，他也未能呼唤出声。

那时他无比痛恨自己年长。如果他还年少，他就可以像那个不愿相信事实的孩子一样，大声哭喊：“小天狼星！”  
可他又庆幸自己年长。如果他和那孩子同龄，他就不会在霍格沃茨遇到他最好的朋友们，他就不会站在死亡之厅的高台上，为詹姆而战，为西里斯而战，为哈利而战，为过去也为将来而战。  
所以他只能紧紧抱着哈利，抱着他仅剩的几缕光芒之一，压抑哽咽：“他死了。”

而此刻，他不仅要再次陈述已逝的事实，还要念出西里斯的名字。  
块垒太多太重，甚至既冰冷又灼热，像深海压力，也像地幔岩浆。  
太过残酷。

思绪断线，却被无形的弦强硬接续。话语的箭矢吻别唇齿的弓弦，疾驰而出，一如将死恒星热烈燃烧的光芒穿越星际，点亮夜空，刹那辉煌。  
“西里斯•布莱克死了。”  
此后是无限的沉寂，宇宙中再没有第二颗相同的星。

卢平喉咙酸涩，再度端起茶杯，却只看到茶渣聚在洁白杯底，绘成黑犬的模样。  
画师倾颓，再次陷入绵软，瞬间的苍老几乎令他的皱纹从脸颊爬进沙发。  
良久，画师对卢平说：“带它们回去吧。”

站在沙发后的男人皱眉：“但是这两只——”  
画师猛地从沙发上站起，拐杖底端重重砸上地面，用力之大以至浑身颤抖：“我说——带它们回去。”  
卢平最后看了一眼帮他蒙混过关的茶杯，领着两匹狼准备离开，经过女主人身旁时向她道了谢，她有些惊讶，但随即笑了。

走出房间，卢平犹豫了一下，还是决定在此暂待，一是他在意屋内四人即将进行的对话，二是他并不知道画师所说的“回去”是回至何处。  
面对关上的房门，他仅能听到断断续续的质询。他注意到一个词语被反复提及，但转瞬抛到脑后，因为房门突然打开，领卢平来此的男人冲了出来。  
男人看上去愤懑难忍，一把推开挡路的卢平，回首朝屋内三人吼叫：“阿扎泽！我的名字是阿扎泽，而不是‘指挥家’这种可笑的代称！”

称自己为“阿扎泽”的男人瞪了一眼卢平，粗声问：“你怎么还在这里？”  
卢平有瞬间的呆滞，下意识地看了看周围，在看到两匹狼时回过神来：“……我在教导它们不要从窗户进入屋内。”  
阿扎泽嘴角往下勾了勾，斜眼瞟了它们一眼，大步走开。

卢平转头，正准备开口询问时，女主人将瑟缩着、捂着双耳的图书管理员送至房间门口，朝卢平摇头：“什么都别想，什么都别问，最好什么都不知晓。你送她回去吧。”  
没等卢平回应，图书管理员突然挣开女主人的搀扶，扑向薇恩诺拉，她将面孔埋入蓬松狼毛，颤抖双肩渐渐平静。薇恩诺拉乖顺安静，任由她紧拥，就连苏万多拉也紧挨着她趴下来。

半晌，图书管理员放开灰狼，不发一语，步伐不稳地走开。卢平与女主人对视一眼，追了上去。  
他们穿廊下楼，行走在变幻迷宫里，卢平此时才得以观察这栋建筑的内部。  
六角穹顶象征通天崇高，却悬着腐肉，螺旋楼梯代表回环无限，却刻有齿印，四方墙壁犹如圣城护垒，却爬着抓痕，橡木地板再现心灵广袤，却染有血污。处处都是与蛮共存的痕迹，这幢房子俨然裹着人形皮囊的巨兽。

图书管理员突然停下步伐，下一秒整幢屋子陷入黑暗。  
卢平抽出魔杖，正准备吟出荧光闪烁，却被一双冰凉的手与一把冰凉的嗓音制止。  
“嘘——仪式要开始了。”  
他认出这是图书管理员的声音，于是迟疑了。  
图书管理员松开手，从廊里探出身子，向上望去。  
恰逢此时，一道光芒从底部的大厅里升起，蹿至穹顶，天花板顿时变得透明，腐肉垂于星月之下，因扰动而摇摆。

接着，星星点点的荧光相继亮于杖尖。下方大厅里光点流动，围成圆形，照亮了圆中的乐团，然后光流向上，一层接着一层，狼人们排在走廊和楼梯上，接连点亮摇曳的光芒。  
卢平和图书管理员被人流挤到走廊另一侧，贴着玻璃彩窗站立。当他发现玻璃彩窗沾上第一滴水珠时，乐团开始演奏。

协奏曲的乐声高低起伏，节奏极快，仿佛呼啸狂风，携着紧迫感直逼耳畔。就连打在窗上的雨滴也与乐曲应和，越来越多，越来越重，像要捣碎土地，于迷狂中摧毁一切。

暴雨已至。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卢平在狼人聚居地度过了第一个夜晚，第二夜是月圆之夜。  
睡在衣柜中的赫隆尼尔，墙壁裂隙里的小册子，宵禁与魔杖，孩子们的涂鸦，渎职的药剂师，神秘出现的狼毒药剂，渡鸦之阿尼马格斯。

几经曲折来到赫隆尼尔的房间后，卢平关上房门，长吁一声。  
屋内陈设不多，仅有一张床、几盏灯、一个衣柜、一对桌椅和铺在房间一角的地毯。如果装饰也算至其中的话，那么，两面墙交汇的顶角还盘踞着一朵金属的牵牛花。

床上被单平整，包覆床缘，整张床像待售的崭新样品，可走近细看，却会发现薄薄灰尘。  
卢平打开衣柜的同时，两匹狼从他的余光中溜过，他转头看向它们，书桌背靠着的那面墙壁上渗水的痕迹吸引了两匹狼，令它们围着那印记转悠。  
卢平不再关注它们，继续察看衣柜。偌大的柜子里却只挂有几件衣服，更令人惊讶的是，衣服下方铺着凌乱的床褥。

卢平回首，本想再确认一次那张床上的积灰，目光却无意间撞进书桌上的镜子里。在那光洁镜面里，他看到陌生的面孔，蓝灰色的眼，暗金色的发，憔悴深植于瘦削脸颊和稀疏胡须之中。  
卢平几乎可以想象到，在这处狼人聚居地，身为人类的赫隆尼尔，是如何心惊胆战地熬过每一个夜晚，尤其月圆之夜——躲进衣柜，给狭窄空间施加无数防护魔法，而后蜷曲身子，在连绵起伏的狼嚎中瑟缩不已。

“啪嗒——”  
突兀声响打断卢平的想象，他视线下移。苏万多拉正刨着桌下阴影里的墙壁，一本小册子躺在地板上，应当是它从墙面裂隙中刨出的，而薇恩诺拉则开始勾扯册子，将尖牙送进纸内。  
卢平将小册子从狼嘴里抢救出来的时候，古旧纸张已然多了几道划痕与几孔齿印。

他小心翼翼地翻开册子，扉页缺了一角，余下的纸面上写着四行小字：  
“让我和他接吻，  
千遍万遍不停，  
只要和他接吻，  
纵死我也甘心！”  
卢平有些惊讶，但因此挑起的眉毛随即皱起。他想起唐克斯，她掷地有声的话语和义无反顾的姿态将他击溃，甚至落荒而逃。  
不应该是我，不应该是我。  
你值得更好的，你值得更好的。  
他在内心默念。

恍惚中，卢平翻过扉页。  
和扉页一样，第一页内页也被撕去了部分。这页上贴着一张照片，画面起初是一片漆黑，随后照片中的场景渐渐被照亮。那看起来是一个洞穴，而在它尚处幽暗之中的深处，似乎有什么在颤动。  
蓦然，一只兽爪越过明暗界线，进入视野。晕黄的光洒在那只爪上，可以清楚地看到它的变化——经时间与日光濯洗，浓密毛发尽褪，足趾裂为五指，慢慢变成人手的模样。  
而后，从阴影中现出一个男人的面孔，那对宝蓝色的眼盛满迷蒙。  
至此，照片定格在黄与蓝强烈对比的这一幕。几秒后它重归漆黑，开始新一轮的循环。  
照片下方写有一句话：“多情的爱神和好心的命运，指点了我一条外人不知道的秘密的通路。”

卢平正准备翻到下一页的时候，室内照明忽然全灭。他抽出魔杖，念诵荧光闪烁的咒语。  
此时从屋子顶角处传来女主人的声音：“七十九号房间的药剂师，根据管理条例，在宵禁之后不允许使用荧光闪烁等咒语，明天会公布对你的处罚。”  
卢平杖尖的银光霎时熄灭。  
女主人句尾的回音在墙里墙外游荡，似乎所有的房间都有这样一个传音喇叭。  
卢平攥紧魔杖，等待他的房间号从那冰冷的金属牵牛花中吐出。在忐忑不安的等待中，他思考着。  
狼人群体似乎与世隔绝许久，但这并不代表他们创造魔咒的能力比外界低，相反，在某些需求迫切的方面，由于他们的凝聚力，魔法上的创新或许会呈爆炸式涌现。  
想必这种类似踪丝的创造就是其中之一，它甚至能监测在哪一间房间使用了什么样的魔法。

等了许久，卢平都没有等到该有的批评，但他心中已隐隐有了猜想。  
或许，正如他在画室中推测的一般，既然是杯底茶渣与杯身文字令他逃过一劫，那么端来茶水的女主人就是邓布利多所说的线人。这样一来，负责监督的女主人有很大概率对他睁一只眼闭一只眼。

而另一种可能，则建立在抛却这层关系的基础上。  
此处的狼人群体，本质上还是高低分明的微型社会。  
方才从画室回房的路上，他一路留心路线和沿途房间，同时还半虚半实地与图书管理员进行了交流。他了解到，一号房间属于格雷伯克，二号房间归画师所有，但画师通常住在自己的画室里，三号房间住着指挥家阿扎泽，四号房间归女主人所有，五号房间便属于赫隆尼尔，图书管理员住在六号房间，一位毁容的中年女士住在七号房间，八号房间住着首席小提琴手。他还得知，图书管理员和七号房间毁容了的女士都是十几年前由画师先后带回来的，而大约一年前，格雷伯克携阿扎泽归来，不久后格雷伯克又带回了首席小提琴手。  
按照邓布利多的说法，狼人群体内的辈分关系由被何者转化成狼人、何时被带回狼人聚居地这两个因素决定。虽然辈分与地位不完全等同，但确立狼人个体地位的因素大致上应该与决定辈分关系的两者一致，这在画师力压阿扎泽以及房间号码的分配上都有所体现。另一方面，若仅有这两个原因，那么现行的房间归属安排显然不妥。卢平猜想，潜藏的因子大约是与上位者的亲疏——赫隆尼尔被格雷伯克收养，又由画师与女主人抚养长大，这些使得他忝列于前十号房主之中。  
因此，又或许，是这个中亲疏，使他免于被点名批判。

心灵映影穿过无数迷宫，万象时间却只走过数秒。牵牛花内外的回声最终遁逝于空气，屋子重归安静。  
卢平摸索着将小册子藏回墙面的罅隙里，并挪了挪桌子，想要遮去裂缝。他对着床与衣柜思考许久，终究还是在断断续续饮下小半袋复方汤剂后掀开了积灰的被褥。  
临睡前他瞥了一眼偎在房间一角的两匹狼，它们的眼睛闪着幽光。

第二天早晨，卢平是被敲门声吵醒的。他匆匆起床，灌了一口复方汤剂，正准备去开门，忽然想起床铺凌乱，心中一紧，本想施咒整理，转念想起昨晚的事情，只得亲自动手铺好被褥。  
之后卢平打开房门，发现是来送早餐的女主人。她将托盘递给顶着赫隆尼尔面皮的卢平，眼神扫过屋内。她看上去有些释然，又有些困惑。

“……怎么了？”卢平问。  
“……你的魔杖，它怎么了？”女主人犹豫半晌。  
“噢，原来的那一支在打猎的时候折断了，我就去魔杖店……”卢平说到这里，想起生活在此处的狼人不太可能有外界巫师认同的货币积蓄，于是话语绕了绕，“嗯……偷了一根新的。”  
女主人点头，似乎放心了一些，她朝卢平伸出手。  
卢平看着她掌心纹路，意识到了什么。他的手伸进口袋握紧魔杖，两者仿佛被施予了永久粘贴咒，魔杖与手这个共同体每往外挪动一分，他就愈紧张一分。  
他将魔杖递给女主人。

“……柏木……”女主人翻来覆去查看了一番，低声呢喃了些什么，又在卢平还没反应过来之前将魔杖还给了他，随后看向房间里的两匹狼，“由于昨晚苏万多拉和薇恩诺拉又从窗户进屋，还碰碎了花盆，所以今天它们要被关禁闭，我是来带它们去禁闭室的。”  
“可是昨天……”  
“我知道，但那是昨天了——那时有比教育它们更重要的事情。”女主人皱眉，“而且，老头子让你带它们回来，却没说不让其他人带走它们。”  
“我明白了。”卢平退后一步，任由女主人进屋带走两匹狼。  
“下不为例。”女主人临走前叮嘱卢平。  
她眼神透亮，使得卢平很快就反应过来她是在说昨晚自己在宵禁后使用魔法的事情，于是点了点头。女主人眼底掠过一丝欣慰，踏出门的那一刻她的眼睛却突然变得浑浊。卢平探出头去，看到几个小孩子正在廊侧墙壁上涂鸦，孩子们看到女主人正快步走来便一哄而散，女主人对着他们的背影痛骂几句，挥了挥魔杖抹去墙上图画与文字。  
两匹狼跟在她身后，时不时回头看看卢平。一人两兽慢慢地走远了。

卢平在空白墙壁前站定，凭瞬息一瞥留下的记忆在视界中描摹出孩子们的涂鸦，简略的线条勾勒出半满的玻璃瓶与饮水的人，至于一旁的文字，他仅窥得“p”和“o”两个字母。  
从女主人离去的方向传来脚步声，一直持续到卢平身旁才消失。  
图书管理员有些吃力地抱着一沓书籍：“你在看什么？”  
卢平摇头，未作解释。见状，图书管理员便绕过他，进了自己的房间。

卢平对着墙壁呆了片时，决定回房吃完早餐后去大厅观察情况。  
正当他用餐时，敲门声再度响起。他开了门，却发现空无一人。门框边立着一个小箱子，在他蹲下端详时，箱子左边锁扣上一凿一划刻出细密文字：“复方汤剂”，而右侧锁扣上也同时浮现“狼毒药剂”的文字。  
卢平数了数时日，今晚恰是月圆之夜，于是抽出魔杖，审慎地确认四下无人后将小箱子提入屋内，并小心地关好门。  
他右手拿着魔杖，对准箱子，左手则一一解开两个锁扣，缓慢地打开箱子。  
出乎意料的是，里面空空如也。  
卢平皱眉，只得将箱子合上，暂且置于衣柜中。

吃完早餐后，卢平准备出门。刚拧开房门把手，他便想起余下半袋的复方汤剂尚在桌上，于是虚掩着门，折返取药。当他的手再次攀上门把手时，几缕细语从门缝飘入。  
有两人从上位者们房间的方向走来，卢平听到他们中的一个声调稍稍上扬：“卡卡洛夫？那得等到今晚之后。”  
而另一人则声音略小，听不真切。  
声音相对较大的人又说：“别忘了，我现在的工作也是命令之一。”  
他们的身影从罅隙中一闪而过，卢平只看到一片红色。

没过多久，卢平便知道他看到的那片红色来源何处了。彼时他正坐在大厅里，假装捧读一本从图书室借来的书籍。  
阿扎泽从螺旋楼梯上踏下，身后两人像押着犯人一样拽着另一人。厅内的大声喧哗瞬间转成窃窃私语，狼人们纷纷停下手中动作，看向他们。  
阿扎泽一头红发，在同行的一片棕色中十分惹眼。  
“各位，昨夜有一名药剂师在宵禁之后违反管理条例，使用了荧光闪烁等咒语。经过调查，该名药剂师不仅违规使用魔法，而且公器私用，私藏大量狼毒药剂，甚至百般阻挠我们进行调查，最后还焚毁了其挪用的狼毒药剂。”阿扎泽语气哀婉，似乎无比痛心。

此话一出，在场的狼人们顿时哗然。  
“这个月的狼毒药剂我还没去买呢，这可怎么办？我可不想在外面赤裸着恢复意识，或是将房间弄得一团糟。”  
“你们难道就不该检讨一下自己吗？发现得也太晚了吧？”  
“对这种行为应该零容忍，支持从严处理。”  
一派雀喧鸠聚中，却有极为微弱的呢喃钻进卢平耳中：“……借口，都是借口。谎言，都是谎言。”

卢平正想寻找这与众不同的声音的来源，却听阿扎泽继续道：“有鉴于此，我们决定，将其逐出七十九号房间，暂押于禁闭室中。相应的，我们还会加强对魔药原料、成品药剂及从业人员的管控，同时也希望大家配合。”  
说完，阿扎泽便领着原七十九号房间的药剂师朝禁闭室的方向走去。  
越过重重人影间的空隙，卢平看见药剂师伸长了脖子，嘴巴大张，不停地呼喊着什么，但没有一个人听见，甚至没有人在乎。押着他的狼人享受的是众人赞赏的注视，围观他的狼人们在意的是自身的权益。  
像一场盛大的狂欢，它从压抑的裂缝中挣脱而出，张牙舞爪。虚拟的镜子四方八面地旋转，反射的光线炫目而迷人，造出太阳、星辰、大地，甚至自己都未能认清的自己，甚至梦想着却不可及的一切。  
药剂师盯着大厅里的人群，在愈演愈烈的喝彩浪潮中慢慢合上了嘴，垂下了头。

卢平经历过众口铄金、积毁销骨，深知其中滋味。他无法忍受这一切，竭力向药剂师被带走的方向挤去。推搡中，他感觉自己正被巨大的焦虑蚕食——为自己的无能为力而焦虑，尤其，这份无能为力，不仅是主观意志上的，而且还是被客观钳制的。同时，他的内心深处，也存有疑虑——如果……如果阿扎泽所言是真，而且药剂师确以最大的恶意做出这种行为，那么，自己由感同身受而生的善意和因自己无能为力而感受到的焦虑，岂不是毫无意义？  
经此种种，他所能表达的绵薄之意，就是在转角的隐蔽处，将一张手帕塞入药剂师手中。  
药剂师猛地抬头看他。  
卢平看到，药剂师眼角刚巧溢出一滴泪，它落进人为制造的风里，被气流无情搅碎。

直至傍晚回到房内，卢平都还未从震撼中彻底恢复过来。他不由自主地从衣柜中拿出箱子，对着漆黑的箱内发呆，幽深的颜色勾着他的手，浸入其中。  
清凉触感唤醒了卢平的神智，他回过神来才注意到自己的半截手指已经没入箱底黑暗中。他似乎明白了什么，于是将箱子放到地上，然后步入其中。

卢平来到另一个世界。他从侧靠墙壁的楼梯上走下，对面墙上镶着的一扇门跃入眼帘，紧接着，剩余两堵墙上挂着的和房间中央立着的储物架吸引了他的注意力。  
他在房内踱了一圈。那扇门打不开，就连阿拉霍洞开也不起作用。墙上挂着的储物架里存放着复方汤剂，而房间中央的储物架上则全是狼毒药剂。

卢平凝视着那些瓶瓶罐罐，握紧了拳。他忽然觉得自己没有资格拿走它们。  
狼毒药剂不仅仅是一项发明，更是被命数攫去自由后的无声反抗，是自绝望泥土中诞生的希望之花，它不比古灵阁里成堆的金加隆昂贵，但却允诺了无价可拟的奇迹。  
而仅数墙之隔外，无论是尚未买到狼毒药剂的狼人还是私藏大量狼毒药剂的药剂师，他们都为了面前折射着闪耀光芒的小玻璃瓶而挣扎着。  
可自己却能轻而易举地得到它们。

他是为何而来？仅仅是想要逃避炙热的感情吗？还是仅仅因为邓布利多的布局？  
不，都不是。他还是为了狼人的未来而来！  
即使直到现在，他仍与体内狼性割裂而活，并因其自卑自恨，但也正因此而生出悲剧需止的愿望——不应再上演心灵困于兽性肉体的悲剧，就连序幕也该废止。  
然而……然而！他现在什么都做不到，也什么都不能做，为了大局，目前他必须忍耐、潜伏、沉默。  
他再一次感受到巨大焦虑的莅临，甚至可使夕阳在其中燃焚。

他转念又想起，月圆之夜已至，分秒必争。他最近一次完全清醒地看到满月是什么时候？是博格特展现他的恐惧之时。明净的、皎洁的月轮，却有可能成为铸就他肮脏记忆的扳机。无论是害怕伤人，还是出于渴望另一种选择的私欲，他都需要——狼毒药剂。

独面月圆之夜的恐惧驱使他向储物架上的狼毒药剂伸出手，而药剂师绝望的脸庞与未得狼毒药剂的狼人的话语又使他缩回手，无能为力的焦虑则在其间煽风点火。  
他忽然趔趄了一下，熟悉的感觉从脚底涌起，当他看到裤脚变得空荡、毛发从底端长出时，再也顾不了那么多，抓起一瓶狼毒药剂一饮而下，伴着衣服撕裂声向楼梯跑去，玻璃瓶从他兽爪化的手中滑落，跌碎成无数晶亮碎片。  
狼化的卢平从箱中钻出，后腿恰巧一蹬，将箱子踹至床底。他甩甩毛茸茸的头，窝到月光照耀的地毯上。  
透过窗子，他看到一只寒鸦从旁边飞来，在屋外盘旋。

次日清晨，第一缕阳光洒入屋内。  
当卢平开始恢复原态时，那只翱翔整夜的寒鸦飞入与卢平同层的另一个房间，尾羽收起，翅爪变粗，躯干膨大，尖喙缩短，变成人的模样。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卢平在狼人聚居地的第三日及其后几天。  
被带回来的小男孩，自杀的药剂师之子，归来的芬里尔·格雷伯克，骷髅与蛇的标记，“安娜”这个名字。

卢平坐在大厅里靠窗的位置，凝视屋外，眼见晨曦从窗沿滑下，掠过空地，向远处笼罩于一片浓雾中的峰丛飞去。  
脚踝忽有毛绒触感，他低头，发现薇恩诺拉和苏万多拉不知何时已在脚边趴了下来。当光线在眼底投射出兽形轮廓的时候，卢平踝上的柔软感觉被刺痛取代。灰黑毛尖化身锋利锥顶，庞然身躯宛如束脚镣铐。  
狼啊，他体内的狼！它们挖空他最卑劣之处，栖居其中，看他矛盾，看他挣扎，看他饮下珍贵药汁，而后倾巢而出：愚者！懦夫！战败之人！  
他坐在那里，喉舌冻结，无法驳斥。  
许是一秒，又许是三分，他终于想起他物，于是抬眼四望，便见女主人站在大厅另一角，朝他微微颔首。

女主人的脸不时隐于阴影、人群和尘埃，直至被一席粗布遮蔽——一个衣衫褴褛的男人从女主人前方站起，向卢平走来。他走得越近，卢平便越能听到他喉咙里腾涌的低沉浊音。男人斜眼瞥了瞥卧着的狼，翻出一口浓痰，用力啐至它们面前的地板上。薇恩诺拉立马站起，咧嘴露出獠牙，苏万多拉却好奇地嗅了嗅那滩污秽之物，随即不解地看向男人。  
男人面无惧色，甚至眼里满布骄傲，但他也没有进一步动作，仅在睥睨一阵后扬长而去。

薇恩诺拉绕着几张桌子走了大半圈，最后在卢平邻桌的桌脚处趴了下来。在距它不远处坐着的女人见状，便如惊弓之鸟，迅速逃离。她瞪大的瞳仁像煤灰的云团，仿佛下一瞬间便会溃散崩离，遮去眼白。她的视线扫过窗户，卢平感觉仿佛有一片阴翳落在身上。  
女人的动作忽然慢了下来，她转过身子，专注地看着窗外。  
卢平循着她的目光看去。一男一女从林间阴影中现身，在空地上的透明屏障前停下。  
这本无奇怪之处。卢平不解地回望灰色眼睛的女人，却发现陆续有人停下动作，聚集到窗边来。他们像庞贝末日时被熔浆灌注的人形雕像，惊讶、忧惧、惶恐。  
卢平再次看向窗外。这一次他终于发现众人震惊的缘由——在那对男女身后，藏着一个怯生生的小男孩，他的右手捂着左手手肘，袖子沾有血迹。  
“可怜的孩子。”令人窒息的寂静中，灰眼女人的话音格外刺耳。

螺旋楼梯附近的人群骚动起来，阿扎泽和女主人拨开他们，向屋外走去。  
卢平看着他们从平静交谈演变成剧烈争吵，在这个过程中，女主人退回屋内，脚步匆忙地上了楼。  
“让我最后一次告诉你们，从半年前开始，就不允许再将幼童转化成狼人了。其一，年龄太小，即使快速催化也不足以成为战力——尤其是现在，战争一触即发。其二，自身没有能力获取足够食物的幼童活不过冬天，这样只会浪费之前投注其上的各种资源。”在日光下，阿扎泽的红发更加鲜艳了。  
“我们选择转化谁，与你无关，这是我们的自由。而且，不正是由于你监管不力导致狼毒药剂库存告罄的吗？”护着小男孩的男子表情冷硬，朝屋子扬了扬下巴，话锋愈来愈尖锐，“更何况，这里并不全由你说了算。”  
阿扎泽回头，看到画师半睁着眼，拄着拐杖站在房屋门前，旁边站着女主人，他们身后攒动的人群仿佛压境戎兵。  
盛夏阳光炙烤着阿扎泽的红发，似乎下一秒它们就会熊熊燃烧起来。

然而忽有一片黑影罩于其上，像倾泻的水瀑，浇熄了狼烟。黑影越扩越大，伴随着猎猎风声以及奇异言语：“不——是——一——匹——狼——而——是——一——只——鸟——”  
骇人变故仅在霎那间。  
有什么重重跌落在地上，乍看之下像是一张色彩斑斓的毯子，表面缀满宝蓝色、铜绿色、银紫色的羽毛。空中亦飘荡着稀稀落落的异色鸟羽，它们迟缓降下，触地时竟被从毯子下流出的粘稠液体黏住。  
红色与腥味昭示了一切。  
恐慌如网般撒了下来。狼人们有的想回到自己的房间，有的却想往外涌去，然而挥舞魔杖的女主人封锁了螺旋楼梯和大厅的门窗。恐慌之网束口收紧，绳结在狼人们的脸上烙下勒痕。

一片混乱中，画师举起魔杖，指了指大厅中的乐器，它们随即奏出不和谐的乐曲，刺得狼人们耳朵发疼，暂时打断了他们失措的思绪与行动，而后画师有条不紊地安排好相关事务：他自己和阿扎泽负责调查坠楼事件；女主人负责维持大厅内的秩序，剩余的其他人则按照所属房间号升序排列的顺序站成队列，由女主人一一确认坠楼事件发生时的在场证明。  
卢平慢吞吞地站起来，按照要求领着两匹狼排进队伍里。

狼人群体至多百人，但即便如此，排查工作依然耗费了大半天的时间——当狼人们被告知坠楼事件的调查结果时，已是黄昏时分。坠楼的狼人是昨日被拘的药剂师的儿子，曾协助药剂师私藏狼毒药剂，于是在东窗事发的后一天——也就是今天，畏罪自杀。  
卢平在清晨他坐过的位置上再度坐了下来。  
空地上的遗体已被移走，只留下了尚未清理的血迹和纷乱的羽毛。似乎是知晓了主人已逝的事实，附在这些绚丽“羽毛”上的魔法渐渐失了效，缤纷颜色随夕阳黯淡，绒毛消散，还原成干枯叶片。

在螺旋楼梯处的封锁解除后许久，卢平才从大厅离开。他步履沉重，拾级而上。  
“嘿，坚强一点。我们就在外面等着你，好吗？”一道男声从楼梯上方传来，随后压低了音量，“另外，不要忘记你的名字。无论他们说什么，都不要忘记。”  
楼上的脚步声停了下来，随后男声继续道：“看着我，看着我。你不是一直想知道我们的名字吗？如果你出来后还记得自己的名字，我们就告诉你我们的名字。”  
脚步声继续向下，声音的主人在看到卢平时便噤了声。卢平认出来者是清晨与阿扎泽争辩的男人，他牵着小男孩，身后跟着早上与他同行的女子，三人同卢平擦肩而过。

卢平驻足，向下望去。阿扎泽和女主人正在大厅里交谈，这时一个矮小的男人捧着一本册子，呈给阿扎泽。阿扎泽迅速翻阅了一遍，在其中某页停留半晌，忽然抬头，视线与卢平低垂的目光相遇。  
然而卢平尚未读懂这眼神的含义，阿扎泽便向下看去——那对男女领着男孩走到阿扎泽面前。  
卢平注意到大厅里的其他人虽都状似忙于各自的事，但却时不时瞟一眼阿扎泽等人。

“啊，这才是真正的开始。”图书管理员右手抱着一摞笔记，路过卢平身旁时探头看了一眼便继续上楼。卢平回头，仅能目送图书管理员离去的背影。夏日炎热，她身着无袖长裙，手臂光洁，像但丁•罗塞蒂画笔下维纳斯的双手。  
卢平不甚明白图书管理员所言为何，只得继续观察事态的发展。  
阿扎泽等人简短对话后，他们散成三股，去往不同方向。女主人向男人领着的小男孩伸出了手，带着小男孩朝禁闭室的方向走去，那对男女紧跟其后；将册子递给阿扎泽的矮小男人上了螺旋楼梯；阿扎泽则再度向卢平的方位看去，嘴角勾起意味不明的浅笑，接着从房屋正门离去。

此后几番昼夜轮替，那扇古旧正门都未再被开启，直到卢平首次感受到口袋里假加隆发热的那天。  
彼时，卢平正如他前几天所做的那样，坐在大厅里他常坐的靠窗座位上仔细观察整个狼人群体——女主人围着围裙，忙着做清洁；图书管理员抱着书堆，于各楼层的图书室进进出出；首席小提琴手在反复练习同一乐章；曾朝两匹狼吐痰的男人背倚墙壁，双手抱胸，盯着灰眼女人的一举一动；灰眼女人背对卢平坐着，正在阅读一本书籍；毁容的女士——七号房间的所属者，坐在灰眼女人的对面，在和几个小孩子窃窃私语；带回小男孩的那对男女坐在大厅里离禁闭室最近的座位上，面容藏不住焦灼……  
也因此，在大庭广众之下，卢平没有立即掏出那枚假加隆确认与邓布利多会面的时间。

在卢平恍神之时，女主人突然停止打扫，看向门口。  
门被推开，一只脏污的手按在门把上。率先进屋的是芬里尔•格雷伯克，阿扎泽紧随其后。  
“芬里尔……”女主人迎上前给了格雷伯克一个拥抱，然后掩鼻，“你最好先去洗个澡。”  
格雷伯克笑着点头，一边跟着女主人走向螺旋楼梯，一边扫视大厅，似乎在寻找什么。当他捕捉到顶着赫隆尼尔面容的卢平投来的视线时，满足地昂了昂头。  
卢平浑身僵硬，但仍强迫面皮扯出微笑。

阿扎泽快步走到乐团练习处，与首席小提琴手说了几句话，又急匆匆地上了楼。  
不多时，芬里尔•格雷伯克、阿扎泽和女主人重返大厅。格雷伯克已然洗去脸上风尘，但常年未规律修剪的指甲里仍积着污垢。他朝阿扎泽点了点头，阿扎泽便步入指挥席位，召集乐团里的各位演奏者。  
女主人魔杖一挥，灯光骤灭，众人自觉地点起荧光。  
一片幽蓝中，阿扎泽站得笔直，左手握拳，右手拿着魔杖，双手猛然向上提起，像是揭开覆着奇珍异宝的幕布一般。  
强有力的乐声自此奏响。  
阿扎泽手势忽又一收，右手高举魔杖，一道白光向上攀去，屋顶变得透明，无星无月的夜空显得无比寂寥。

乐章奏毕，照明却没像往常一样即刻恢复。就在众人议论纷纷之时，一团烟雾从阿扎泽的杖尖喷出，渐渐勾勒出一个男人的脸庞。  
“相信你们都认识他——背叛者，伊戈尔•卡卡洛夫。”格雷伯克站上乐团的舞台，“经过一年多的追捕，在今天，我们终于可以宣布，伊戈尔•卡卡洛夫已经为他的背叛付出了代价——”  
烟雾瞬间变了样。影影绰绰中，似乎有一幢小屋，摄魂怪四处游荡，其上苍穹则悬着骷髅与蛇的标记。  
“这，就是背叛的下场。”  
滑蛇缠绕小屋，骷髅张开巨嘴，吞噬一切。  
在狼人们的惊呼声中，雾气弥散，光亮重现。

大厅里气氛凝重，格雷伯克却毫不在意，径直走向那对带回小男孩的男女：“听说，你们转化了一名男童。”  
女子顿时唇齿颤抖，惊恐之情溢于言表。男方则较为镇定：“……是的。”  
格雷伯克盯了他们半晌，伸手按了按女子的肩膀，似乎是安抚的意思：“他现在在哪里？我们去看看他吧。”  
语毕，格雷伯克回头示意女主人及阿扎泽同他们一起去。

待他们离开，大厅里的氛围才轻松些许，然而这份轻快没有维持多久，就被从禁闭室归来的阿扎泽打破了。他疾步走过，死死咬着嘴唇，双手不停地攒拳又舒张、放松又紧握，试图抑制怒气。  
格雷伯克叮嘱了女主人几句，便跟上阿扎泽的脚步。  
卢平往女主人的方向看去，霎时明白了阿扎泽愤而离开的缘由——小男孩被释放了。  
他思考半秒，随即起身走向女主人。她见卢平朝这边走来，无奈地笑了笑。

“其实，在探望这个男孩的过程中，芬里尔说他可以留下来的时候，指挥家就已经有些不悦了。”女主人娓娓道来，“后来芬里尔甚至当着指挥家的面称赞那对夫妇的所作所为，所以……”  
卢平点头表示了解，看向那对男女以及小男孩。他当然知道格雷伯克为何这么做——咬伤巫师们年幼的孩子，并培养这些孩子对巫师社会的憎恨——这也是格雷伯克一直以来的主张。  
女主人挪动身躯，挡住卢平放远的视线，有些不安地环顾四周，然后用极小的音量说：“刚才芬里尔曾警告指挥家不要过多插手族内事务，还说他只需做好他的分内之事即可。芬里尔有没有和你提过相关的事情？”  
卢平摇了摇头，但心里大致有了推论。  
女主人有些失望，正想说些什么，却被别的东西吸引了注意力，她吩咐卢平忘记刚才的话后就走开了。

卢平注视着女主人向大厅另一侧行去，原来她又看到那几个孩子正在墙上乱涂乱画，于是前去训斥。  
与此同时，卢平还凝神倾听着不远处的男女与小男孩的对话。由于隔得不近，因此他仅能听到断断续续的言语——  
“……已经很棒了……”  
“……她叫安娜……”  
他们的声音渐渐放低，直至卢平再听不到任何信息。

时针绕圈，指向深夜，狼人们渐次回房，卢平也不例外。  
他安顿好两匹狼后掏出金加隆，确认邓布利多订下的会面时间。  
金币边缘刻有一行小字——七月三十一日。  
啊，哈利的生日。他该送什么礼物给哈利呢？  
卢平按了按太阳穴，思绪略乱——冷色调的画作、迷狂的协奏曲、房间里的相册、箱中世界打不开的门、药剂师一家的悲剧、幼童的到来、卡卡洛夫之死……  
还有……还有似乎不那么重要的细节：跌碎的玫瑰盆栽、散落书页上的文字、孩子们喷绘的墙上涂鸦、带回幼童的女人的名字……  
以及很重要的问题：邓布利多所说的线人究竟是谁？  
哦，差点忘了这个——他觉得，指挥家阿扎泽，或许不是狼人。  
不过仅是猜测……还没有证据……

卢平脑内又开始新一轮的遍历，直到宵禁伊始，他方才没入一片混沌。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章估计字数要破万了，但目前还只写了近8000字。  
全部完成后再修改Summary。  
2019.10.15

太阳近身又走远，热度被肃杀的风团扼死在苍穹之上，下方是湿冷的大地。这栋独特居所里的狼人们也正经历着寒冬。  
自药剂师一事始，监察愈严，麻瓜书籍被焚毁，外出归来需搜身，所谓叛徒被接连移送至外不知所踪。接踵而来的是运转的停滞，无人胜任药剂师的工作，狼毒药剂已缺货多月，依赖它的狼人们不得不像偷盗食物一样去各处的巫师药店窃取成品。还有迫不得已下的迫不得已——由于无论施用何种魔法都会被监控记录，越来越多的狼人将魔杖束之高阁，这着实可笑至极。  
与严峻的形势相比，画师的病痛似乎算不了什么。他患眼疾已有多年，近期愈加严重，各色颜料在他的虹膜上折射出不同于原色的偏光，红橙黄一律成为青蓝紫，也因此，他看旭日，看到的是一只瘀肿的眼睛，而别人看他，看到的是牛奶滴入灰海。

扮作赫隆尼尔的卢平也如画师视物般混沌蒙昧——他仍在试探、寻找线人的身份。  
寥寥数次的会晤中，他曾就此询问邓布利多，而老者一边用焦黑的手轻抚薇恩诺拉的灰毛，一边慢悠悠回答：“诚实地说，我不知道。我所知的一切都构筑于曾经的她。”  
卢平有半晌的震惊、一分的茫然以及几秒的恼火，却也知晓邓布利多不是粗率之人：“那么，曾经的她是怎样的一个人？”  
“麻瓜出身的巫师，拉文克劳的毕业生，研究狼人的专家。”邓布利多继续逗弄薇恩诺拉，长长的胡须随吐露的言语上下摆动，“以及，前任线人的妻子。”  
属于集体记忆的名词给面目模糊的人下了定义——无论是否象征高贵或卑贱、聪颖或愚笨、爱意或怨恨。而在这零星头衔之内，是数十年的人生。

“前任线人之所以为前任线人，便是说，他不想或不能再为您提供情报了。那么，事实是这二者中的哪一种呢？”卢平向邓布利多求证。  
老者抚慰薇恩诺拉的手停顿了片刻，道：“他失踪了。”  
“那他有可能还在狼人聚居地吗？”  
邓布利多摇头：“不，我想不会，或者说，至少明面上不在，因为现任线人至今仍在找寻他的下落。”

见卢平眼神移向窗外，邓布利多知晓他正思索着些什么，于是也不打断，而是挥舞魔杖将茶添满，径自啜饮数口。  
“我初次去狼人聚居地的时候，曾有人助我渡过查验身份的难关——您知道的，样貌容易作伪，但共有而特殊的记忆无法复制。”卢平从沉思中回神，“我相信，查验身份的题目必定是当时才确定的，它听上去随机但并不盲目。而在当时，屋内共有五人，除去我与另两名男性外，还有两位女士。”  
邓布利多聚精会神地听着卢平的分析：“所以你认为，我们的线人是那两位女士之一。”

“是的。起初我以为，线人是那位女主人——是她将藏有答案的茶杯递给了我。”  
“那你又是从何时开始怀疑她并不是我们的线人的？我想，并不是刚才吧。”  
“第二天清晨。”卢平抽出魔杖，置于邓布利多面前，“因为这个。”  
魔杖颤动，持杖之处突兀鼓起，团成囊形。烛光摇曳，墙上现出巨大的球形阴影。柏木的细密纹理延伸进黑暗里，像战士赶赴幽黑的死亡。  
“女主人曾来询问我，我的魔杖怎么了。赫隆尼尔先生的魔杖与我的魔杖必然不同。若是线人，必是知晓这一点的。”卢平顿了顿，“当然，也不绝对，因此那时也只是怀疑。但您方才说，前任线人不太可能在狼人聚居地，所以现在基本能够确定女主人并不是我们的线人了。”

“那么，只剩下另一位女士了。”老人停止给薇恩诺拉顺毛，双手交叠，显出兴味，“她是谁？”  
“图书管理员。”卢平皱眉，“但她……精神上似乎有些……所以直至现在我仍有疑虑。”  
“你是认为，令人感觉丧失了部分神智的人，无法胜任线人的工作？”邓布利多在说“令人感觉”时加重了语气，并且尖锐指出，“疯癫，有时反而是最深刻的清醒。”  
缓了缓，邓布利多问：“除此之外，还有其他特征吗？比如手臂上醒目的烧伤之类的？”  
“……不，没有。”卢平呐呐，在领会老者言外之意时吐词又变得清晰起来，“您是说，我们的线人手臂上有烧伤痕迹？”  
“没错。”邓布利多再度抿了几口茶，“相信你还记得《诗翁彼豆故事集》里的《好运泉》。它曾在某一年的圣诞节被排成一出哑剧，在大礼堂演出，然而，凯特尔伯恩教授带来的一条施了肥胖咒的火灰蛇突然爆炸，引起了火灾。”  
邓布利多继续道：“我们的线人，彼时还是霍格沃茨学生的她，也参加了那出哑剧的演出，亲历了爆炸与火灾，因此手臂上留下了烧伤疤痕。”

“……可是，图书管理员的手臂上，光洁一片，并无疤痕。”  
于是，这段谈话最终仍以线人身份的悬而未决告终。

卢平跳脱记忆之海，回到现实。  
此刻，他置身于这半年来居住的房间内，坐在床沿。从不远处沾有尘埃的镜子里，他看到赫隆尼尔，也看到自己，而在镜中人身后，那桌下阴影里，隐秘的裂纹正向外伸出歪扭的触角。  
他倏然想起，在这墙面的缝隙里，存有一本奇怪的小册子。

卢平习惯性地执起魔杖，想要挪开桌子，却在下一秒意识到监控一事——或许是魔杖被监控，也或许是房间被监控，总之，魔法在这里已然成了奢侈品。如此一来，他只得用最古老也最原始的方式，抵住桌子一侧，用力向另一侧推去，木制桌角在地板上拖出粗哑响声。  
两匹狼被这声音吸引而来。苏万多拉站在位于桌子前进方向的一侧，大半身子藏于桌侧，探出毛茸茸的脑袋，好奇地看向推动桌子的卢平。薇恩诺拉则趴在正对着桌子正面的一边，视线在卢平与苏万多拉身上来回转悠。  
卢平无奈地停下动作，走过去将苏万多拉赶至别处，但当他返回并准备再度推动桌子时，苏万多拉都会重回原处，占据桌子挪往的地方，甚至还时不时地嚎上几声。  
正当卢平与苏万多拉斗智斗勇时，从楼下传来模糊的抱怨，似乎是觉得狼嚎与桌子拖拽声扰人清净。

对魔法的管制，笨重的桌子，挡路的灰狼，楼下狼人的不满，这一切都使得“拿到小册子”这个目标变得困难重重。  
当他终于再度捧起那本小册子，已是大半个小时之后的事情了。

卢平翻过扉页，再翻过贴着照片的第一页，却发现第二页是空白的。他继续往后翻，直到最后——全是空白。  
他思索了一会儿，拿着册子，踱步至床边再度坐下。半晌后，又将册子翻阅过一遍后的他，确信自己没有落下书页边边角角的任何东西——除了扉页与第一页，其他纸张上空无一字。  
他皱了皱眉，低叹一声，向后倒在松软的床上，并随手将册子摊在床沿。

卢平放松下来，渐渐陷入半梦半醒的恍惚状态。  
随着时间的挪移，罕有的日光从房中向外退去，带走了仅剩的几丝暖意。卢平被侵袭上身的寒冷冻醒，激灵起身，不意碰掉了放在床边的册子。  
他企图伸手去捡，却被两匹狼抢先了一步。它们玩心大起，将册子扒拉至临窗的地毯上，正准备下嘴时却突然定住了。  
几秒之后，赶至窗边的卢平也定住了。

从墙角的金属牵牛花中传来报时的钟声。  
第一下。  
正午阳光倾洒下来，照耀着翻至中间某页的册子。  
第二下。  
在那页面中央，潦草字迹开始慢慢浮现。  
第三下。  
第一个词语是：“迷宫”。  
第四下。  
看不见的笔换了一行，写下：“图书馆”。  
第五下。  
然后是“镜子”。  
第六下。  
“梦境”。  
第七下。  
“回环”。  
第八下。  
“永恒”。  
第九下。  
“无限”。  
第十下。  
“上帝绝妙的讽刺”——这一行是一个短语。  
第十一下。  
纸张上纯黑的墨迹从耀眼白光中渐次升腾而起。  
第十二下。  
所有字迹化作尘烟，完全消失在空中，册子恢复到最初的模样。

卢平思考了一下，在册子显现文字的那页夹了张书签，然后收拾东西奔向狼人聚居地里的图书馆，或者说，图书室。  
他匆匆行走于廊上，却终是被渐多的人与不远处的一幕场景止了脚步。  
图书管理员站在图书室门口一侧，战战兢兢地抱着几本书。阿扎泽站在另一侧，漫不经心地挥了几下魔杖，书籍便从图书管理员的手中挣脱出来，浮在空中，自发地翻动，书页哗哗作响。

卢平听到阿扎泽说：“《两位国王和两个迷宫》、《通天塔图书馆》、《镜子与面具》、《环形废墟》、《永生》……哼。”  
他感觉有些耳熟，随即意识到了什么，嘴唇微张，默念几声后才平静下来。与此同时，那几本书从图书室门口飘向走廊栏杆，而后翻越栏杆，坠向楼下大厅。  
卢平向下看去——大厅中央正架着一处熊熊燃烧的火堆。  
书籍在下坠过程中散了架，纸张如雨，浇至火上。然而那火堆恰以知识为食，玫瑰愈娇艳，火焰便愈刺眼。  
铅字退化成废料，评注的墨迹蒸发殆尽，上千书籍尸体堆积，成就火堆的辉煌。

廊旁暗色系、冷色调的雕花栏杆上映出暖暖的橘色，冬日寒意被源源不断的热度驱散。  
卢平却莫名觉得冷。

他抬眼看向阿扎泽，却发现后者竟也正看着他的方向。  
阿扎泽收起魔杖，优雅鞠身：“敬爱的画师，您身体不适，原谅我擅自代劳。”  
卢平明白了什么，转头向后看去，便见画师从楼梯上走下。  
人群自动让开一条通路，画师拄着拐杖，缓慢行进。

画师行至卢平近旁时稍有趔趄，卢平便伸手扶了一把。那双仿佛覆了云翳的眼睛游移几许，最终落在卢平身上，然后卢平便感觉到一股力量从交握之处传来，令人心头发紧。  
画师再没松手，于是卢平也只好搀着他走向阿扎泽。

拐杖在阿扎泽锃亮的鞋面前方几尺处停了下来。  
阿扎泽令图书管理员再挑出几本麻瓜书籍，而后笑问画师：“您要亲自来么？”  
画师不答，反而环视围观的人群，而后看了看廊下大厅里的火堆。他的视线转了几圈，好像看到了所有人，又好像谁也没看见。  
最后，他昂着头，面朝阿扎泽，目光却定于阿扎泽头顶之上的虚空，说：“都是些旧书，散页了可怎么办？”  
之后他便不再理会阿扎泽，转身就走。

当画师沿原路返回，手中拐杖首次锤下笃音时，图书管理员怀中的书籍恰如烟火般升了空，一本接一本开出灿烂的花。数不尽的书页自透明屋顶飘落，背景是洁净的天穹和透亮的气空。  
不知是谁第一个伸出手，捧起散页，懵懂的眼神与纸上符号相遇。而后又有一双手伸了出来，接着再一双……无数或大或小、或幼或老、或柔嫩或粗糙、或干净或肮脏的手伸向那些闪着光的庞大结构体系——也许是出于渴求，但更多的是出于茫然。

画师没有回头，亦没有接住任何书页，而是在纷乱的纸雨中笔直前行，直到踏上楼梯，他才动手掸去落在肩上的纸张，漠然地看了看廊上乱象，最后消失在楼梯转角处。

“谁都不许捡！私藏者一律以叛徒处置！”魔法制造的扩音效果突然充斥整间屋子。  
闻言，那些伸出的手皆是一颤，继而，有些手便迅速地缩了回去，另一些则缓慢地垂了下去。但也仍有人攥紧了纸页，不愿放手。最终，肉身力量敌不过无形魔法的召唤，那些被紧紧攥着的书页从手中挣脱出来，飞向愈烧愈烈的火堆。

卢平低头看了看自己空空的手，只有一道狭长的伤口证明它曾想要握住那些散落的文字——急速离去的书页化作利刃，切开皮肤，血珠淋漓滚下。  
再抬头时，卢平看到，图书管理员正踮脚取下卡在门框里的一页纸。然后她走到栏杆边，将最后的那张书页丢向火堆。  
她的视线顺着那纸张滑向火堆，长久凝注，瞳仁里映出跃动的火焰，但也只有那火焰。

卢平抹去伤口血迹，擦出一片猩红，也不等疼痛退去，便趁阿扎泽忙于处理乱象、图书管理员走神之际，溜进了图书室。  
他穿行于书架之间，不多时便在角落里找到一个空了大半的书架，架子旁边的地上躺着一块小小的、残缺的牌子，依稀可辨出上面写着：“麻瓜书籍”，字迹之工整尤甚于其他书架指示牌。他仓促翻阅余下的书籍，终于在一本薄薄的小书里找到了自己想要的内容。  
堪堪记下书中某句话的同时，卢平手中的小书被人抽走。

图书管理员的面容映入眼帘。她垂眸看了看书上内容，眼神顿了顿，再抬头时，狐疑地问卢平：“你怎么在这里？”  
“我来找《诗翁彼豆故事集》，最近想重读《好运泉》。”说完，卢平细细观察图书管理员的神色，终是没找到半分异常。  
“那你看麻瓜书籍做什么？”图书管理员不依不饶。  
卢平眼角余光瞥到躺在地上的指示牌：“这本书掉在地上了，我捡起来时随便翻了翻而已。”  
图书管理员上下打量了他一会儿，终于不再纠缠于这个问题，转而将书架上剩下的所有麻瓜书籍抱走。

卢平看着图书管理员远去的背影，思绪也渐渐飘远。  
他本以为要在图书馆泡上几天才会有头绪，完全没想到这么快就能揭开谜底——而那本奇怪小册子上浮现的文字即是无声的谜语。  
“迷宫”、“图书馆”、“镜子”、“梦境”、“回环”、“永恒”和“无限”都是单个词语，唯有“上帝绝妙的讽刺”是短语。他当然发现了这个区别，但那时尚不明白其中玄机。当他听到阿扎泽以轻蔑的语气念出几个题名，即《两位国王和两个迷宫》、《通天塔图书馆》、《镜子与面具》、《环形废墟》和《永生》时，他发觉，这些题名似乎能与那册子上的七个词语对应起来。  
于是，以此为引，他在麻瓜书籍中寻找出处。事实证明，这个方向没错。那几个题名均来源于一位麻瓜作家创作的短篇小说的题目。  
所有单个词语都指向同一个作家，那剩下的那个短语呢？也就是此时，他隐约想到，或许，相异的形式也指代着不同的内容。  
卢平细细咀嚼方才在那本小书上看到的诗句：  
“上帝同时给我书籍和黑夜，  
这可真是一个绝妙的讽刺。”  
“上帝绝妙的讽刺”这个短语指向的或许是一个最终的答案——“同时给我书籍和黑夜”。

“书籍”大概是指那本小册子，那么，“黑夜”具体是指何时呢？  
卢平想起那诗句之后的注释——“作家写作此句时业已失明”，又想起册子浮现文字时敲响的十二下钟声，心中有了猜想。  
他考虑了一会儿，然后在图书室待到宵禁时分才离开。在这期间，他一边看书，一边留意图书管理员的一举一动，但结果仍令人失望。  
他回到房内，摸黑取出那本小册子，接着盘腿坐到窗边的地毯上，从口袋里掏出一只怀表，置于地上。  
两匹狼睁着幽绿的眼睛，一眨不眨地注视着他的一举一动，然后薇恩诺拉无声地靠过来，趴在卢平身边，苏万多拉则绕着那怀表打转，好几次伸出爪子想要扒拉怀表，幸而被成功制止。

微弱月光在黑暗中颤动，怀表指针慢慢扫过罗马数字，逼近既是起点又是终点的那一刻。  
还有一分钟。  
月亮渐渐隐于云后，光线尽失，卢平再看不到怀表表盘，只听得到两匹狼粗重的呼吸声和秒针机械的转动声。  
他安抚了一下两匹狼，随即摸到书签的位置，打开小册子，静静等待。

一片黑暗中，那些黑到尽头的文字以锋利的笔画裁开黑夜，细碎光点诞生于其中，而后变幻出斑斓色彩。  
各色星子从册子中缓慢升起，落成一座迷宫。在那迷宫中央，坐着一对面目模糊的男女。

男子手中拿着一个玻璃瓶，里面装着浅色液体，。  
女子伸手，摩挲起那瓶子来。同时，不知从何处传来低语声。  
细听便能辨别出那是个女声，她在说：“这便是狼毒药剂？”  
接着有一个男声答道：“是的。”

迷宫中的女子随即拿出两个高脚杯，女声又同时说道：“开始吧。”  
男子没有动。这时那个男声轻叹一声，问：“你确定你想清楚了？其实真的不必……”  
“我想得够清楚了。没有人比我更了解狼人，但这还不够。”女声斩钉截铁道，“所以，这不仅是为你，也是为我自己。”  
男声再无言语，而迷宫中的男子点了点头。

这下卢平终于可以确定，是迷宫中央的那对男女在对话。

“开始吧。”女子又重复了一遍。  
于是男子拔开瓶塞，将狼毒药剂倒入两个高脚杯内，而后二人同时饮下。  
当杯中还剩一半液体时，女子忽然停了下来。  
见她中断饮用，男子便也不继续喝了，问：“怎么了？”

女子伸出端着高脚杯的那只手，手臂微弯，狼毒药剂在透明的杯中闪着光：“我忽然想起远东之国的习俗。”  
男子无奈地笑道：“什么习俗？”  
“像这样——”女子示意男子一同伸出端着高脚杯的那只手，之后二人手臂相扣，她手中的高脚杯晃荡一圈，又回到她的面前，而男方亦然。  
女子接着说：“然后我们就这样饮尽杯中之物。东方称之为……合卺。”

此时天边隐约现出月亮的形状。男子看到了，便示意女子：“看，月亮。”  
女子转头，模糊的面容看不出任何情绪起伏，但听声音，她必是沉静的，甚至带有某种决绝：“嗯，是满月。”  
半晌，女子转回头，月亮在这段时间内也渐圆渐亮。  
卢平不知道他们此刻是什么表情，但他直觉认为，他们正无限深情地凝视彼此。  
然后在某一时刻，他们突然开始倾杯饮用，挽着的手臂像两株互相缠绕的藤蔓。他们的动作无比急促，甚至因此有珍贵药汁顺着下巴流下。

两人饮尽杯中液体时，满月也恰好完全升起。  
男子手中的高脚杯跌落至地。女子低头去看，那高脚杯磕了一角，裂纹在玻璃上延伸，但整体仍是杯子的形状。它沿着圆弧轨迹滚动，最后摇摆停下。  
女子倾身，将她的高脚杯置于地上那只高脚杯旁，令两只杯子呈一正一反状整齐地摆放着。  
做好这一切，女子抬头。面前已没有了男子的身影。而在那满地银辉中，立着一只狼形生物，浓密毛发正因偾张的血脉而一张一合。

女子半跪着，朝那狼人伸出手，她手臂上醒目的狰狞疤痕微微颤抖着，不知是兴奋还是恐惧。凹凸与光洁、紫黑与白皙斑驳交错，透着一种残缺的美丽，同时也现出一种柔韧的黑色生命力。  
那只纤细的手就这样在月光下颤动着向前伸展，影子无比单薄，似乎轻轻一咬便能折断，然而拥有压倒性力量的狼人却瑟缩着向后退去。  
看着那片伤痕，卢平蓦然察觉，迷宫中央这名面目模糊的女子应当就是他找寻许久的线人。他将目光移至旁边的狼人身上，猜测这应该就是邓布利多所说的前任线人。

在这之后，女子说了些什么，声音短促，但听不清楚。卢平只知道，此言一出，那狼人便不再后退，可下一秒，狼人眼里积蓄着的泪水却溢出了眼眶。  
晶莹泪珠滚下，沾湿皮毛，最后被浓密毛发吸收殆尽。狼人低头，看了看干燥的地面，接着更多的泪涌了出来，但地上仍然没有水的印记。

“嘘——不要哭，不要哭……”女子继续向前伸手，指腹触到濡湿的皮毛，温柔地抹去泪水，但她自己却也哭了起来，“抱歉，抱歉，抱歉……”  
她的泪水砸至地上，洇出大小各异的圆圈。  
“……我已经不知道这是甜蜜还是痛苦了。”她喃喃自语，“当我终于下定决心要消弭我们之间的异处、想到这样以后就能一直和你在一起时，甜蜜油然而生。但现在，当我看到你依然为这个身份困扰，而且还要应承‘由你亲自转化’这个期待时，我才知晓，你有多么痛苦。对不起……”  
他们无声地哭泣着，却渐渐依偎到一起，仿佛清醒时意识到的深广天堑也在慢慢弥合。此时没有什么巫师，也没有什么狼人，有的只是以泪控诉荒诞的生命。

半晌，女子终于擦去眼泪，眼神由迷蒙转为坚定：“但是啊……你还记得吗？当我鼓起勇气，在你面前第一次撤去修饰手臂伤痕的咒语时，你做了什么？”  
她抚摸着他身上的绒毛，直视着他，然后吻上他的眼睛。  
顿时，他浑身颤栗，双目紧闭，眼角又溢出一滴泪。  
女子终止了那个吻，继续道：“你知道刚才我第一次看到这样的你时，感受到的是什么吗？” 

“——是关于恐惧的壮美，关于崇高的快感。”  
“就像巴黎圣母院，就像科隆大教堂，就像所有的哥特式建筑——那种强烈的向上动势是为了更接近上帝，大面积的彩窗即是文盲的圣经。‘它们腾空而起，像一株崇高壮观、浓荫广覆的上帝之树，千枝纷呈，万梢涌现，树叶多如海中的沙砾。’”  
“也像荷马写天马行空，引吭长嘶，一跃即跨过天涯海角；写神祗战斗，笳声响彻长空，山岳动摇，大地震荡——”

“除此之外，还有最为重要的——科林斯的王者，荒诞世界的英雄，‘他确信一切人事皆有人的根源，就像渴望光明并知道黑夜无尽头的盲人永远在前进’。”  
“‘渴望光明并知道黑夜无尽头的盲人永远在前进’。”她轻声重复了一遍。  
然后她捧起他几乎满是绒毛的脸，郑重言道：“我们也一样。所以，我绝不会后悔。”

静默片刻，狼人站了起来，女子也由坐姿改为跪姿。  
她再度伸出那只爬有烧伤痕迹的、纤细的手。  
就像她吻上他的眼一样，他吻上她的手。  
他的牙齿没入她的皮肉，于是鲜血淌下，染红衣裙，这别样的赤色刺入月亮，刺入夜色，引领他们前往无从猜测的婚姻国度。

画面定格在这一刻，紧接着，迷宫碎裂，散成无数星子。各色光点汇成一束强光，飞回那本小册子。  
当那束强光的末尾也没入小册子后，那一页上浮现出闪光的文字：  
“当我们全部的生命气息相聚合，  
扇起周身热血，直到爱的激情急奔如波；  
那是火里包裹着火，神性包裹着情性。”  
最后，这些闪光的文字渐渐暗了下去，像数万光年外缓慢熄灭的星。  
一切重归黑暗。

TBC.


End file.
